Secrets dévoilés
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Post: 3x18. Emily a désormais un allié de taille pour savoir quels sont les manigances de Pascal et de Conrad pour enfin les faire tomber. Depuis quelques temps Emily a des symptômes inexpliqués et qui inquiète Nolan alors celui-ci la pousse à aller voir un médecin. Elle y va accompagné de Jack et apprend qu'elle est enceinte mais son bonheur sera de courte durée... A lire
1. Chapter 1

Fiction sur le couple Daniel/Emily. Il y'a tellement d'évènements qui se passent dans cette série que j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose là-dessus. Déposez des avis, il n'y en a pas pour les histoires en français et je vous encourage à écrire des fics, vous aurez au moins mon soutien.

L'histoire se passe après le 3x18.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un véritable miracle.**_

Aiden venait de revenir aux Hamptons. Il savait qui était cette mystérieuse personne dont parlaient Nolan et Emily.

**Aiden ! **S'exclama Emily surprise.

**Il parle de mon père sur cette lettre, j'ai moi aussi des comptes à régler avec les Grayson.** Expliqua Aiden.

**Quel scoop !** S'exclama Nolan.

**Que ce soit clair, je suis ici juste pour régler mes affaires rien de plus.** Clarifia Aiden sans plus attendre.

**Ok.** Acquiesça Emily.

Soudain le visage d'Emily changea, elle passa de clair à gris et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Depuis le salon, Aiden et Nolan pouvait l'entendre vomir. La jeune blonde ressortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes après.

**Est-ce que ça va ? **S'enquit Nolan inquiet.

**Oui ça va.** Rassura Emily.

**Tu es sûre ?** Insista Nolan.

**Oui je suis sûre.**

**Je crois que tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu es pâle, et fatiguée depuis que tu as reçu cette balle. Maintenant tu as des nausées. Tu dois te faire examiner Emily. **Suggéra Nolan.

**Si tu le dis.** Accepta Emily agacée.

**Ravi de te l'entendre dire, j'y vais.** Dit Nolan avant de quitter la maison d'Emily.

Aiden et Emily se retrouvaient désormais seuls. Emily ne savait pas quoi dire à son ex-fiancé, ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble et partagé beaucoup de moment ensembles qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait même pas à placer un mot tellement elle était désolée pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

**Je compte rester quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je sache comment Conrad et Pascal ont connu mon père. **Informa Aiden.

**Très bien.** **Fais comme chez toi. **Dit Emily.

**Merci.**

Aiden ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec Emily et monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami. Emily sortit de la maison pour aller s'asseoir à la terrasse, la nuit était déjà tombée et le vent était en train de se lever. Elle aimait se retrouver là, assise sur ce banc qui l'a vu grandir et qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs d'enfance. Elle repensa à toutes ses années de souffrances qui l'ont conduite jusqu'aux Hampton, elle repensa à son arrivée ici, sa rencontre avec Daniel, avec les Grayson, son mariage avec Daniel et ce tir. Ce tir qui venait de balayer tous ses rêves de devenir maman, la seule chose précieuse à laquelle elle tenait encore ici-bas lui avait été enlevé alors elle se laissa submerger par ses émotions et laissa des larmes coulées. Elle ne pourra jamais être mère, jamais. Rien que d'y penser lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux et cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait jamais recoller les morceaux. Elle était stérile et le sera pour toujours.

Le lendemain matin, Victoria avait passé la nuit avec Pascal, elle avait succombé une fois de plus à ce séducteur français. Elle l'avait jadis aimé et ne l'avait jamais oublié. Parmi tous les amants qu'elle avait pu avoir, il était le seul pour qui elle était tombée follement amoureuse et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle l'aimait toujours. Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, elle se trouvait toute nue et seule dans le lit, Pascal n'était plus là mais avait déposé un plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table de la chambre avec une orchidée et un petit mot. Victoria sourit en voyant cette fabuleuse attention de Pascal, elle se leva du lit en enroulant le drap autour de son corps et s'avança vers le plateau et lu le mot qui lui était adressé.

« _Bonjour. J'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute ma vie, être de nouveau avec toi me fait énormément plaisir. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi, j'espère passer plus de moments aussi magique et inoubliable avec toi. J'ai dû partir tôt le matin pour le travail mais nous déjeunerons ce midi ensemble. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Pascal. » _

Victoria eut un large sourire en lisant le mot laissé par Pascal, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Elle reposa le mot et mangea.

Au manoir Grayson, Daniel s'était levé il y'a une heure, il était prêt à partir au travail lorsqu'il vit Sara au salon. Elle portait une mini robe bleu et avait des talons noirs, elle avait attaché ses cheveux et portait de magnifique boucles d'oreilles argentées.

**Sara ! **S'exclama Daniel surpris.

**Daniel.** Dit Sara en se levant du canapé pour se jeter dans les bras du jeune Grayson.

**Mais que fais-tu ici ? **Demanda-t-il.

Elle rompit leur étreinte et eut un sourire nerveux. Elle l'avait quitté et n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, elle l'aimait toujours aussi fort qu'avant et était revenue pour lui.

**Je suis de passage. **Répondit la jeune femme.

**Daniel ?** Appela Charlotte qui cherchait son frère dans toute la maison avant de le trouver au salon avec Sara. **Sara ! **S'exclama Charlotte surprise.

**Salut Charlotte.** Salua Sara.

**Comment tu vas ?** Demanda Charlotte en prenant Sara dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte.

**Bien et toi ?** Demanda à son tour Sara.

**Ça va.** **Alors tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? **Renchérit Charlotte sans plus attendre.

**Je ne sais pas encore, je suis juste de passage.** Répondit Sara.

**Je vois.** **Bon bah je vais vous laisser sinon je vais être en retard au travail. Ravie de t'avoir revue. **Dit Charlotte avant de s'éclipser à toute vitesse.

Lorsque Daniel voulut prendre la parole, il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable. Margaux.

**Margaux.**

**Daniel où es-tu ? Nous t'attendons depuis un quart d'heure maintenant. **Questionna Margaux contrariée.

**Je suis désolé j'avais complètement la réunion.** **Je suis là dans un quart d'heure. **Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

**Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis en retard.** S'excusa Sara.

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute.** **Je dois aller travailler, on se revoit plus tard à l'heure du déjeuner. **Dit Daniel avant de s'éclipser lui aussi.

A la maison d'Emily.

Emily avait rendez-vous avec le médecin aujourd'hui et elle appréhendait un peu ce qu'elle allait lui dire, déjà apprendre qu'elle était stérile avait été une nouvelle très difficile alors apprendre encore quelque chose de terrible aujourd'hui lui faisait peur, elle avait demandé à Jack de l'accompagner, au moins avec lui elle aurait moins peur. Elle aurait voulu demander à Aiden mais elle préféra se tourner vers Jack.

Jack arriva chez Emily un quart d'heure après que la jeune femme l'ait appelé. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Aiden qui lui ouvrit.

**Aiden ! **S'exclama Jack surpris.

**Jack.** Fit Aiden sarcastiquement.

**On s'est levé du mauvais pied ?** Se moqua Jack.

**Jack.** Dit Emily derrière Aiden.

**Tu es prête ?** Demanda Jack.

**Oui.** Répondit-elle.

**Alors en route.**

Aiden laissa Emily passer. Elle dit au revoir à Aiden avant de partir voir le médecin avec Jack.

Chez le médecin, Emily avait fait tout un tas d'examen pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle attendait depuis deux heures les résultats, elle tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente stressée.

**Emily ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond pendant des heures. Sois patiente. **Essaya Jack.

**Je ne peux pas, je suis à bout.** Confia-t-elle anxieuse.

**Madame Grayson.** Interpella le médecin.

**Mademoiselle Thorne. **Rectifia Emily.

**Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.** Dit le médecin.

Emily et Jack suivirent le médecin dans son bureau. Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de s'asseoir.

**Merci.**

**Bien, nous vous avons fait une série d'analyse et apparemment vos résultats sont excellents. **Annonça le médecin.

Emily souffla lorsqu'elle entendit que les résultats étaient excellents, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien.

**Mais par ailleurs il y'a autre chose. Et nous ne comprenons vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est pour cela que vous avez dû attendre pour les résultats des examens car nous avons envoyé vos examens à d'autres médecins. **Expliqua le médecin.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? **Interrogea Emily anxieuse.

**Vous êtes enceinte Mademoiselle Thorne.** Informa le médecin.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Jack.

**Nous ne comprenions pas aussi comment cela était possible mais lorsque la balle a traversé votre abdomen, il n'a endommagé qu'une partie de votre utérus alors les médecins qui vont ont opéré ont été obligé de vous l'enlever mais la balle n'a pas touché l'œuf car les premières semaines qui suivent une grossesse, le bébé n'est encore qu'un œuf. Un petit œuf, il a été impossible de le voir lors des échographies qu'on vous avait faite car beaucoup de choses avait été déréglé suite à cet accident. Par ailleurs je dois vous informer qu'après ça vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfants alors nous allons devoir suivre votre grossesse jusqu'à l'accouchement pour que tout se passe bien. Nous mettrons à votre disposition deux infirmières, une le matin et une autre le soir qui seront à vos côtés. **Expliqua le médecin.

**Est-il possible de faire un test de paternité ? **Demanda Emily.

**Euh… oui, c'est possible. **Bafouilla le médecin confus.

**J'aimerais en faire un s'il vous plait.** Dit Emily.

Jack regarda Emily ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Le médecin acquiesça et demanda à la jeune femme de la suivre. Jack fut obligé d'attendre dans le bureau. Emily revint avec le médecin une demi-heure après, elle avait fait un test de paternité avec une mèche de cheveu de Daniel, elle en avait toujours sur elle.

**Quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir les résultats du test ? **Questionna Emily.

**Cet après-midi. **Répondit le médecin.

**Merci beaucoup docteur.** Remercia Emily.

**De rien.** **Nous vous enverrons les infirmières dès demain. **Informa le médecin.

**D'accord.**

Emily et Jack sortirent du bureau du médecin. Emily caressa son ventre les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son ami heureuse et en larmes.

**Je suis enceinte. **Dit-elle heureuse.

**Je suis content pour toi.** Dit Jack sincère.

Ils allèrent au Stowaway fêté ça. Emily était toute excitée à l'idée de devenir maman. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar, ils trouvèrent la maman de Jack avec Carl. Il y'avait un peu de monde assis au bar.

**Bonjour tout le monde. **Salua Emily avec un large sourire.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ? **Demanda la mère de Jack

**Je vais être maman.** **Je suis enceinte. **Annonça Emily joyeuse.

Au même moment, Daniel venait de sortir d'une réunion importante. Margaux était devenue la présidente du magazine _Voulez_, elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait grâce à l'appui de Daniel.

**Contente ? **Demanda Daniel sortant de la réunion en même temps que Margaux.

**Très contente.** **J'ai enfin **_Voulez _**je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait Daniel. **Dit-elle reconnaissante.

**Ce n'est rien.** Dit-il.

Puis il reçut un appel du docteur Grant. Le médecin qui venait de consulter Emily il y'a deux heures. Emily ne savait pas que le docteur Grant connaissait très bien Daniel sinon elle ne serait jamais allée la voir.

**Docteur Grant ! Quel honneur me vaut cet appel ? **Charia Daniel.

**Monsieur Grayson je vois que vous avez toujours beaucoup d'humour.** Constata le médecin.

**Que voulez-vous ? C'est mon côté séducteur et charmant. **Plaisanta Daniel.

**Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous êtes de bonne humeur alors cette nouvelle ne pourra que faire de vous l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de la terre vu que vous allez être père.** Informa le docteur Grant à l'autre bout du fil.

**Quoi ?** **Comment ça je vais être papa ? **Interrogea Daniel confus.

Margaux qui était à côté de Daniel suivit la conversation de Daniel avec beaucoup d'intérêts lorsqu'elle entendit Daniel dire qu'il allait être père.

**Eh bien, il s'avère que Mademoiselle Thorne votre ex-épouse soit enceinte de vous de deux mois et demi. Elle est passée ce matin à la clinique faire des examens et les résultats sont là devant moi, elle est enceinte. **Expliqua le docteur Grant.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Elle a mentit sur sa grossesse, elle est stérile, elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. **Rétorqua Daniel.

**Nous aussi ne comprenions pas comment cela était-il possible alors nous avons envoyé ces examens à d'autres médecins plus qualifiés et ils sont tous unanimes là-dessus, elle est enceinte. A cause de l'impact de la balle, beaucoup d'examens ont été faussé car son organisme avait été déréglé et l'enfant n'étant qu'un œuf à cette époque, il avait été difficile de savoir si elle était enceinte ou pas. **Expliqua le docteur.

**Elle ne peut pas être enceinte de moi.** Refusa Daniel.

**Elle a demandé à faire un test de paternité, je viens de les lui envoyer et c'est bien toi le père.** Informa le docteur Grant.

**Je vais être papa !** S'exclama Daniel hébété. **Papa. **Répéta-t-il.

**Félicitations !** Félicita le docteur avant de raccrocher.

**Que se passe-t-il ? Comment ça tu vas être papa ? **S'enquit immédiatement Margaux.

**Emily est enceinte.** **Je vais être papa. Papa, je vais être papa. **Cria Daniel de bonheur.

Tous les employés se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, Charlotte qui était dans le bureau à côté avait entendu les cris de son frère. Il allait être papa avait-elle entendu, son frère allait être papa. Elle eut un sourire aux lèvres, heureuse pour son frère et pour Emily.

Daniel était heureux de l'apprendre, il sautait littéralement de joie et le disait à tous les employés de la société. Puis il alla retrouver son père et Pascal dans le bureau de Conrad.

**Je vais avoir un enfant, je vais être papa. **Annonça-t-il heureux.

**Quoi ?** S'écria Conrad confus.

**Papa je vais être.** **Le docteur Grant vient d'appeler et Emily est enceinte. **Expliqua Daniel.

**Je croyais que ce n'était que des mensonges.** Dit Conrad stupéfait.

**Tout le monde le pensait aussi même Emily pensait qu'elle était stérile mais ce matin elle est allée faire des examens et elle est enceinte.** **Enceinte de deux mois, les médecins ont dit que c'est un miracle qu'elle le soit. **Expliqua Daniel.

**On peut dire que c'est un **_**véritable miracle. **_Souligna Conrad.

**Mes félicitations Daniel.** Félicita Pascal.

**Merci Pascal.** Remercia Daniel.

Verdict ? Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qui vous attend car dans le second chapitre plusieurs têtes vont tomber et le secret d'Emily pourra être percée à jour.

Laissez des commentaires pour encourager les auteurs. S'il n'y en a pas alors je conclurai qu'elle est mauvaise et je ne la continuerais pas. Tout ne dépend plus que vous maintenant. Le destin de cette fic est entre vos mains.


	2. L'enfant de réconciliation

***Emilie** : Merci encore pour ton avis, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite.

***Fan **: Salut, merci pour le compliment, comme tu peux le voir je la continue et je la continuerai si les fans en redemandent.

***Fleur974 **: Merci et oui je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, j'en suis extrêmement désolée. Voici la suite en tout cas.

***Isabella **: Thank you.

***Scumpyca : **Bonne lecture.

***Sloanebarry :** Moi aussi j'aimerais que dans la série, Daniel et Emily soient ensemble mais comme il y'a tellement de haine qui s'est installé entre eux je ne pense pas qu'on reverra encore le couple Damily sur Revenge.

***Charlotte :** Sans exagérer je crois que tu lis dans mes pensées, justement j'aimerais faire évoluer leur couple en utilisant leur enfant comme moyen de réconciliation, étant donné qu'il y'a beaucoup de haine entre eux. En tout cas bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire.

**Eline Gonzales : **Merci pour le compliment. J'ai mis du temps pour la suite je m'en excuse. La voilà.

Chapitre 2 : _**L'enfant de réconciliation**_

Elle nageait sur un océan de bonheur, elle allait être maman. Son rêve de gamine allait pouvoir enfin se réaliser. Après son départ de la clinique, Emily avait décidé d'aller fêter la bonne nouvelle avec Jack au Stowaway. Il lui avait offert un jus d'orange car étant donné la condition de la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de boire de l'alcool surtout qu'au moindre faux pas, elle risquait de perdre le bébé. Elle reçut les résultats du test de paternité une heure après son arrivée au bar de Jack, le test était sans appel, c'était Daniel le père. Elle rangea son portable dans son sac, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

**-Est-ce que ça va ? **S'enquit Jack derrière le bar.

**\- Non pas vraiment. C'est Daniel le père. **Expliqua-t-elle le visage pâle.

**\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais entendre mais qu'importe qui est le père, l'essentiel c'est que tu attendes un enfant non ? **La réconforta Jack.

**\- Oui tu as raison. En plus si j'ai demandé à faire le test c'est parce que je voulais en être sûre. **Dit-elle dans un soupir.

Jack prit sa main et la caressa fraternellement, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il lui fit un sourire et elle lui répondit par une grimace puis elle retira sa main brusquement et courut aussitôt vers les toilettes. Emily se précipita au toilette et arriva à temps car à l'instant où elle se pencha au-dessus du toilette, elle vomit instantanément son petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Elle se rinça ensuite la bouche et descendit rejoindre Jack au bar. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle fut surprise de voir Daniel.

**-Daniel ! **S'exclama-t-elle stupéfaite.

**\- Bonjour Emily. **La salua Daniel.

**\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? **L'interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

**\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais. **Répondit simplement le jeune Grayson.

**\- Tu es venu voir comment j'allais ? Non mais c'est une blague là. **Répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

**\- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler seul à seule s'il te plait. **Demanda Daniel.

Emily regardant Jack comme pour lui demander son accord et celui hocha la tête positivement. Elle soupira et sortit du bar pour pouvoir parler avec Daniel seul à seule comme il le lui a demandé.

**-Que me veux-tu ? **Questionna-t-elle se retournant vers lui.

**\- Que l'on parle de notre enfant. **Répondit-il.

**\- De quel enfant parles-tu ? **Rétorqua feignant de ne rien comprendre.

**\- Arrête de jouer la comédie avec moi Emily. Je sais que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble alors je suis ici pour parler de l'avenir de notre enfant. **Déclara Daniel.

**\- Et tu crois que j'aurai envie de parler de l'avenir de MON enfant avec toi ? Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait, tu crois que je voudrais que tu approches cet enfant ? **S'indigna Emily.

**\- Quel mal Emily ? C'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de jouer avec mes sentiments. Moi je t'aimais ok ? Et toi tout ce que tu voulais c'était mon argent. **Répliqua Daniel énervé.

**\- Oh ! Maintenant Monsieur va jouer les victimes et moi dans tout ça ? Tu m'as tiré une balle dans le ventre je te signale. **S'emporta Emily.

**\- Parce que tu m'avais menti. **Contesta Daniel.

Emily émit un cri de douleur, elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre ayant mal à cet endroit puis elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était en train de saigner au niveau du bassin et en voyant du sang couler le long de ses cuisses, elle fut prise de vertige et tomba dans les pommes mais elle fut rattrapée in extrémis par Daniel.

**-Appelez une ambulance ! A l'aide ! **Cria Daniel désespéré.

Jack qui l'avait entendu crier sortit précipitamment du bar et les rejoignit. En une minute un groupe de personnes les entouraient pour voir ce qui se passait. Jack appela une ambulance qui arriva un quart d'heure après, Emily fut conduite aux urgences et une équipe de médecin se hâtèrent de s'occuper de son cas en salle d'urgence. Daniel attendait dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Jack. Le jeune Grayson n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers retours stressé de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'Emily et du bébé.

**-C'est de ma faute tout ça. **Se sermonna Daniel.

**\- Je pourrais bien te dire que oui c'est de ta faute, que tu n'aurais jamais dû l'énerver et que tu aurais mieux fait de rester tranquillement dans ton château. Que si tu n'étais pas venu tout à l'heure au bar, Emily serait en parfaite santé et elle n'aurait eu aucun problème avec le bébé mais je ne te le dirais pas. **Persifla Jack.

Il foudroya Daniel du regard, mécontent de son comportement de tout à l'heure envers Emily car si elle se retrouvait aux urgences c'était bien par la faute du Grayson. Ils furent rejoints par Charlotte qui semblait avoir couru car elle était essoufflée.

**-Comment va Emily ? **Demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

**\- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. **Répondit Daniel stressé.

**\- Je suis sûre qu'elle et le bébé vont bien. **Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle caressa le dos de son frère pour l'apaiser et se joignit à lui et Jack pour savoir comment allait Emily et le bébé. Un quart d'heure après un médecin s'avança vers eux. Jack qui était assis se leva rapidement de son siège.

**-Monsieur Grayson ? **Sortit le médecin.

**\- C'est moi. **Dit Daniel se présentant devant le médecin.

**\- Madame Grayson a subi une perte de sang assez légère, le bébé et la mère sont hors de danger. Nous allons les garder en observation pendant deux jours et ensuite à sa sortie, deux infirmières se relayeront pour s'occuper de Madame Grayson ainsi que de la santé du bébé à domicile, c'est pourquoi je vous recommanderai du calme donc pas de stress pour votre femme. Vu son état de santé actuel, il est vivement conseillé à la femme enceinte de rester calme et de ne pas s'énerver car la colère n'est pas bonne pour l'enfant. **Expliqua le médecin.

**\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller la voir ? **Demanda Charlotte.

**\- Seul Monsieur Grayson est habilité à la voir pour le moment. **Répondit le médecin.

**\- J'aimerai la voir s'il vous plait docteur. **Dit Daniel.

**\- Suivez-moi. **

Daniel suivit le médecin laissant Jack et Charlotte soulagés de savoir qu'Emily et l'enfant étaient hors de danger. Le médecin conduisit Daniel jusqu'à la chambre d'Emily et le laissa devant la chambre de la patiente pour retourner à son travail. Daniel observa Emily dormir depuis la porte en la regardant à travers la baie-vitrée. Il la contempla ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement entrer, il referma la porte doucement derrière lui pour ne pas la réveiller et prit place sur le siège qui était à côté du lit d'Emily. Il caressa le dos de la main d'Emily avant de finalement poser sa main sur le ventre de la blonde. Il caressa délicatement le ventre de la jeune femme, ce même ventre qui avait reçu une balle par sa faute. A cause de lui, elle avait failli mourir et encore aujourd'hui, il avait manqué de perdre son enfant.

**-Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Emily. Je m'excuse de t'avoir tiré dessus et surtout d'avoir failli tuer notre enfant. Je m'en veux pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, que je vous ai fait. **S'en voulut-il. **J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner. **Ajouta-t-il.

**\- Tu es déjà pardonné. **Annonça Emily avec un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

**\- Je t'en remercie beaucoup Emily. **

**\- Tu devrais plutôt remercier notre enfant. **Corrigea Emily.

Daniel heureux d'avoir été pardonner, embrassa le ventre d'Emily pour se faire pardonner aussi auprès de son enfant. Bien que la blonde eut envie de se venger à son tour de Daniel pour lui avoir tiré dessus, elle abandonna aussitôt ses désirs de vengeance car elle allait avoir un enfant de lui et bien qu'elle ne le veuille, c'était en partie grâce à Daniel qu'elle était enceinte. Il allait désormais faire partie de sa vie pour toujours, car l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle les unissait malgré tout.

**-Qu'ont dit les médecins ? **Demanda Emily.

**\- Ils ont dit que tu devrais rester calme pendant ta période de grossesse. Etant donné tes antécédents médicaux, ils ne veulent pas que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure au Stowaway se reproduise car ça peut être fatal au bébé. Ils vont te garder en observation pendant deux jours ensuite tu pourras sortir. **Lui expliqua-t-il.

**\- Où est Jack ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**\- En salle d'attente avec Charlotte. **Répondit Daniel.

Emily hocha la tête. Puis un silence s'installa entre elle et Daniel, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se haïssaient qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une même pièce à parler sans avoir à se crier dessus ou se lancer des paroles acerbes. Soudain le téléphone portable de Daniel se mit à vibrer, c'était un message de Margaux.

**-Je dois retourner au travail. **Informa-t-il.

**\- D'accord.**

**\- Je vais repasser tout à l'heure après le travail. Je te laisse entre les mains de Charlotte et de Jack. **Dit-il se levant de son siège.

Il rangea son portable dans sa veste et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front d'Emily. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact plein de douceur puis elle les rouvrit et fit un sourire à Daniel.

**-A tout à l'heure. **Ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Quand Daniel sortit de sa chambre d'hôpital, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait agir avec le jeune Grayson. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble et elle serait amenée à le voir presque tout le temps surtout qu'en ce moment elle était coincée car elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère. Tâche difficile quand on connaît le caractère de la blonde. Elle se plongea dans ses réflexions se demandant s'il fallait continuer sa vengeance ou mieux, arrêter. Après tout, c'est à cause de cette vengeance qu'aujourd'hui elle est stérile et que l'enfant qu'elle porte sera son premier et son dernier.

Encore trop épuisée, elle se rendormit un quart d'heure après le départ de Daniel, une main posée sur son ventre.

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse car j'avais simplement la paresse de continuer cette histoire et je n'étais pas vraiment motivée._


End file.
